The Heart of the Evil
by Urik
Summary: Raven's point of view of many great battles with Van FlyHeight.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any characters used in this fic.  
  
  
  
Zoids: Chaotic Century  
  
  
  
The Heart of the Evil  
  
#1 The Meeting of Rivals  
  
  
  
"Shadow!" Raven shouted as he jumped into the cockpit of the Genobreaker. Raven checked everything on the Genobreaker before he started to go anywhere. "Van Flyheight," Raven said, "your life shall be mine." He started thinking about his past and how Van had mutilated his DeathSaurer while he was inside it. That day he had underestimated Van, which had been a mistake. Though he was young, Van was a very competent pilot and a great fighter. He had vowed from that day forward that he would not make that same mistake again. He was now heading out to destroy Van's home village, Wind Colony. He wanted to encounter Van again, so he sent a message to Van that said: I am going to destroy Wind Colony. Raven. He was on his way, and he knew that he would encounter petty Zoids along the way, but they would be no threat to him. The only ones that he should be worrying about are Van and his organoid, Zeke. "I will make Van pay for the miserable life that he gave me," Raven said as he stared at the scars on his hands. "Finally, I am here," Raven said impatiently. Raven looked around for the Blade Liger that he knew was hiding somewhere. BAM! "Ha!" Raven said to Van. "You think a jump would kill me?" he asked. "No," said Van Flyheight, "but I know this will." "I've been updating my Blade Liger, Raven." "Oh? Is that so?" Raven said, "will it still be able to stand up to my Genobreaker?" "Perhaps that's not the right question to be asked," Van said. "Yap yap yap! Just tell me what the question should be and let's get on with the battle!" Raven yelled. "The proper question is: Will your Genobreaker be able to stand up to my Blade Liger?" Van responded confidently. "Shadow!" "Zeke!" Van and Raven shouted in unison. "Charging Particle Cannons!" Van yelled. "WHAT?!?!" Raven yelled in amazement. "Still no match for the Genobreaker, Van," Raven said, shaking his head in pride. "Emit firewall!" Raven yelled.  
  
Do you want more? Get more by reading chapter two! Coming Soon! 


	2. The Battle Between Foes

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any characters used in this fic. Zoids: Chaotic Century  
  
Heart of the Evil  
  
#2 A Battle Between Foes  
  
  
  
Fwiz, Fwiz, Fwiz! All three of Van's particle cannons were deflected, as Raven's firewall was activated. "I've been doing some updating on my zoid as well, Van!" Raven shouted. As Van activated his shield Raven fired his port missals followed by his particle cannon. He knew Van's shield could not last much longer. Van knew this also and charged his boosters and made a darting assault with all his weaponry. Raven's zoid (the Genobraker) fell taking a great amount of damage. "Van!" Raven yelled out of hatred. Van was about to deliver the last blow when his zoid (the Blade Liger) powered down. When his zoid rebooted all its weaponry was dropped. Raven had gotten his zoid back up and was charging hi particle cannon and fired. Van's Blade Liger was totally mutilated. Amazingly though Van got his zoid back up and fired his three particle cannons creating a cloud of dust. With nothing could be seen by either one of them. Out of nowhere came a zoid which Ravens eyes could not follow. At once Van knew that that zoid was Irvine in his zoid (the Lightning Saix). "Irvine!" Van shouted in glee! In five quick swipes Irvine had Raven down. Raven knew that he could win against Van but not him and this amazingly fast zoid. Therefore Raven decided to flee before he died. It was not that he was afraid to die, but that he would not get his revenge on Van for.. "Anyway" he said to himself I must have revenge therefor I must flee.  
  
After a day of running Raven finally decided to rest. He cooked breakfast for himself (which was not bad at all consisting of bacon, eggs, and orange juice.). Then, he decided that he should take a nap so next time against Van he could win. "Shadow! Guard!" he commanded his organoid, and went to sleep.  
  
Next thing he knew Shadow was nudging him like a dog to his master. Raven awoke looked about to see himself surrounded by Republican soldiers. "Up" the commander shouted to him. He did as he was told, but not without a plan to escape.  
  
He did as he was told for a week before his plan was hatched. At next daybreak he would ask for breakfast and reach through the hole in the bars (which could only be opened by the outside.) and strangle the guard, if his guess was right that guard would have the key to his cell. The next day his plan started and worked he got out and found Shadow and his Genobraker and fled. Now Raven is once again on the loose.  
  
This chapter is longer than one but probably not as good! ( Please R&R! 


	3. The Death of Many

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any characters used in the fic. Zoids: Chaotic Century  
  
Heart of the Evil  
  
#3 The Death of Many  
  
Thud! Thud! Thud! Raven's Genobreaker ran faster than the BladeLiger could ever run, even with its boosters. Soon he would be at the base that he would destroy out of hate. He looked behind him seeing three Lightning Saixes chasing him and catching up. "Scums," he thought to himself. He wheeled about, firing his particle cannon. All three fell down at the same time, screaming for help. He continued on, soon to be at the base. "I'm there!" Raven yelled. "And not a minute too soon!" Van said in response. "Hmph!" Raven said. Van fired his three particle cannons, this time Raven could NOT get his firewall up fast enough. There was a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared away, the Genobreaker stood there without a scratch on it! "WHAT?!?!" Van yelled in amazement. Raven's Genobreaker had withstood it? "How is that possible?" Van said to himself. "That's not even the beginning," Raven said to Van. "SHADOW!" Raven yelled. Van knew at that second that Raven had not yet merged with Shadow. "I'm doomed," Van thought. Van quickly came up with a way to save the base and him. He ran away from Raven hoping that Raven would follow him. "Huh?" Van said. Raven did not follow, but descended upon the base instead. In less than five seconds, Raven had mutilated the base, all inside perished. Van ran, knowing that he could be of no use since the base was destroyed. Raven did not follow, but he knew that there would be many more encounters and more chances to destroy Van Flyheight.  
  
Next chapter coming up soon! Please Review.  
  
Urik 


End file.
